Jem in Dreams
by alex-hp7
Summary: Jem and Tessa are dreaming about each other. There are sexy times and fluffy times. Warning: you might melt at the end.


_(Don't worry, I'm actually starting to think about how to continue with Running. I'm not abandoning it.)_

 _Thanks to Cassandra Clare's tumblr I managed to write this. In one post she explained when and how Tessa and Jem fell in love (including snippets of CA and CP with a brief explanation of each scene) and I wanted to write this badly! :)_

 _It is set in CP (for those who haven't read it - **spoilers** ) somewhen between the end of Chapter 3 (Jem offered Tessa a salve for sore muscles in that chapter and it made my mind giggly ;)) and the beggining of Chapter 9. And also, to TID fans it's obvious that Jem thought about Tessa in his free time so I wanted to 'capture' that as well._

 _P.S. I don't own the characters._

* * *

They both lay in their own beds, deeply dreaming about one another. Jem's room was illuminated by a moonlight and Tessa's by street lamps of unusually quiet London night. He was dreaming about what would happen if she came for the salve he had offered.

 _He was reading his notes at his desk, pencil in his right hand and violin and bow in the other. It was late at night, but he was up thinking about a song he could write for Tessa. His mind was dragged back to Earth when someone knocked on the door. He stood up, went to the door and opened them. He was a bit taken back, she wore a white night-gown and a dressing gown. Jem felt heat on his cheeks._

 _'Tessa. It's quite late. What is it?' he asked._

 _She gulped and_ _nervously bit her lip._

 _'I... you said earlier that you have a salve from the Silent Brothers... and... I...'_

 _'Oh... yes, right... come in,' he said quietly and stepped aside to let her in. She thanked and came in. He closed the door and went to his desk and opened one drawer._

 _He picked up small jar, turned to her and opened it._

 _'It doesn't smell appealing, but it helps,' he told her and when he looked at her he realised how close she was standing. His palms started to sweat._

 _She looked at the jar, then Jem and then back at the jar and its contents. It had a light yellow colour and strong smell. Jem was right, it didn't smell very good._

 _'Sometimes things that smell badly are actually very healthy. Like cauliflower,' she said._

 _Jem smirked. 'Don't you like cauliflower?'_

 _She looked into his eyes. 'No, it smells horrible and I never liked the taste of it as well,' she said with a smile and shrugged._

 _Jem's expression was understanding._

 _'Does your right arm hurt more? Were you training with a sword today?' he asked her._

 _'Yes. I think I might have a bruise or two. Gideon decided it is time to use real swords and no the wooden ones,' she said and rolled up sleeves of her dressing gown and a night-gown and revealed a creamy pale forearm._

 _Jem's throat became dry when she started to examine her skin. He wanted to touch it and stroke it. He wanted a proof it was as soft as it looked. He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying._

 _'... a bruise. I knew it.'_

 _Subconsciously he scooped the salve with his fingers, put the jar on the table and gently took her feminine wrist. She glanced at him, surprised by his act and held her breath for a few seconds. There was a bruise, it wasn't big or too dark, but he could see it in the dim light of his witchlight. Jem lighly brushed his fingers against the bruised skin and started spreading the salve all over it. He was doing it very carefully, he didn't want to hurt her. On the other hand he wanted to feel more of her smooth skin. He gulped and tried to control his breathing and racing heart._

 _'There... done,' he whispered when he finished the task. It was hard to stop touching her, but he'd told himself that he should stop before he looses control over his body._

 _He turned to close the jar, missing Tessa's 'I'm-trying-not-to-look-disappointed' expression. Then he turned to her again, looked at her blushing face and handed her the jar._

 _'Take it,' he said._

 _She watched him and then took the jar from his palm._

 _'Than-'_

 _'Tessa, I want to kiss you,' Jem interrupted her._

 _Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, forming the shape of a small o. He heard as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. Their eyes dropped to each others dry lips. He stepped a little closer, she raised her hands and put them on his shoulders. Tessa stood on her tiptoes and leaned closer to him. Jem licked his lips and leaned as well. He felt her lips brush his lightly at first, then they both leaned even closer and started kissing deeply. Tessa immidiately sighed, hugged him around his neck and grabbed his hair at the back of his head. He hugged her waist and pulled her loser. Jem felt the heat all over his body and his blood boiling inside him. Her lips were delicious, so soft and sweet. He couldn't hold back a groan when she hugged him tighter._

 _'Nǐ shì wánměi de*,' he said against her lips._

 _'Meow,' she sighed._

 _He pulled away suspiciously._

 _'What?'_

Jem opened his eyes and found himself in his bed staring at Church. The cat was looking at him as if he knew something Jem didn't.

* * *

She was dreaming about Blackfriars Bridge.

 _Tessa and Jem were leaning against the railing, their hands were inches apart. The sun was setting, illuminating their bodies with pink-orange light. It would be warm if the wind didn't blow, the wind made Tessa chilly._

 _'Jem, I haven't thanked you, yet,' she said and looked at his face._

 _He was so beautiful in the light. She didn't know why she thought that, but it was true. He was gorgeous, like a white-knight from far away lands._

 _Jem looked at her with a slight confusion crossing his face. She blushed, she couldn't help it. Tessa even became worried that he noticed, because his eyes dropped to her cheeks quickly and then back to her eyes._

 _'What for? I haven't done anything special, Tessa,' he said modestly._

 _'It's not about what you did, it's about what you said. You made me realize I'm not alone and useless. I thank you for that,' she said qietly._

 _'Ah...' he was surprised. She could see light pink blush on his cheeks._

 _Jem looked away from her, stared at the river for a moment and then looked back._

 _'I'm glad that you think that, but you didn't have to thank me. What I told you... it was a fact. I'm sure everybody thinks the same, they just don't say it.'_

 _Tessa moved closer to him and put her hand on his, stroke the back of it with her thumb and looked into his eyes._

 _'You're far too modest, Jem. But it's a good quality and I like it,' she whispered._

 _He only smiled, but it was enough. There was no need for words. When he smiled the sun shined brighter and made everything look perfect and possible._

 _'I feel like I should repay you somehow,' she continued without knowing why. She simply felt that way. 'You are always so good... sometimes I wonder if you aren't tired from it.'_

 _Jem sighed, put his hand on hers and gently squeezed. 'You don't have to repay me. Your presence is a good payment and that is enough. I only want you to be loved and happy, because if you-'_

 _Tessa felt as if she was pulled by invisible force. She touched his cheek with the other hand and kissed him on his lips. That silenced him._

 _At first he was a bit tensed because of the shock, then he loosen up a bit and touched her hip with his other hand. She stepped closer, not breaking the kiss, and put her hands around his neck, fingers lightly feeling his silky smooth silver hair. He grabbed her hip more firmly and pulled her flush against him with his left hand and started stoking her cheek with his right thumb. She sighed against his mouth and he felt a hot wave of her breath. He deepened the kiss. She tasted the sweetness of his lips as she licked his bottom lip. She wanted more, but Jem pulled away from her. She opened her eyes and screamed. It wasn't Jem, but Mortmain with his grey hair with black streaks, hungry look on his face and cigarette breath._

 _'Calm down, darlin'. I am only going to play a little with my wife.'_

Tessa woke up with a scream and sat up rapidly. She felt cold sweat on her forehead and wiped it with her hand.

There was a silent knock on her door. Tessa was shaking from the dream, unable to get from the bed so she just said: 'Come in.'

The door opened slowly and she saw Jem in the dim light. As first, she noticed his silver hair, which was almost shining in the dark, then his pale face with lovely delicate features. He wore his nightclothes consisting of a white shirt and loose dark trousers.

'Tessa, I heard you screaming. Did you have a nightmare?' asked Jem, his voice full of worries.

She sighed and tried not to think about how she must have looked with damp hair, sweat and scared wide eyes.

'Jem,' she whispered, liking the way it sounded, 'yes. Horrible nightmare,' she looked at him and gulped. 'You don't have to stand in the doorway like that.'

Jem uncertainly came in, closed the door and came a little closer to Tessa. He knew he shouldn't be here. It was inappropriate for a man to be in a woman's bedroom at night.

 _This also applies vice versa,_ _calm down, Jem,_ said a voice in his head.

'Sit down, please,' she said and he sat down on her bed next to her where she had tapped. He was glad it was dark and she couldn't see him blush.

'Do you want to tell me about it? he asked, but he didn't pressure her to tell him.

'It was about Mortmain.'

He tensed. That man was hurting her even in dreams... or rather nightmares. Nevertheless, he let her continue.

'At the beginning it was a dream about you and me. We were talking at the Blackfriars Bridge and then I turned to look at you,' she had to lie a little bit, 'and instead of you there was him,' she started shaking again and felt like crying.

All of a sudden she felt a warm arm around her shoulders, slightly pressing her against him and she let herself. Tessa hugged his thin waist and put a head on his shoulder. His other arm started stroking her spine.

'It will be fine, he won't get you here. At least not when I'm with you,' he reassured her, but she was still a little stiff. He got the idea on how to soothe her.

'Why are you up? Its really late. Were you practicing?' she asked before he managed to say anything.

'No. I had a dream, but I woke up and heard you screaming.'

'What was the dream about?' she asked, being her curious self.

'I was dreaming about my childhood. When I was little I had a toy, it was made of wood... nothing special, really, but it was a company at nights when I couldn't sleep. I thought it was keeping an eye on me.'

Tessa made a noise that sounded like 'aww'. Jem couldn't help to smile, she was adorable, cuddling in his embrace with closed eyes.

'That is so cute, Jem. You're like a toy right now, keeping me company. I wish I could keep you here to make me feel better forever,' she murmured and yawned.

Jem's heart skipped a beat.

'Tessa...'

He felt how she relaxed and her head lowered a little. She fell asleep.

Carefully, he lied her down on the mattress, covered her witha duvet. After that he hesitated and when he gained courage he kissed her on the forehead and whispered: 'Wǎn'ān, qīn'ài de.**'

* * *

Next day passed with blushes when they ate breakfast, Tessa's training and Jem's sneaking out of the Institute to prepare something for her.

At the evening, Jem with his gift in one hand, stood in front of Tessa's room. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not. He even knelt on all fours like a dog and tried to look under the door.

'Jem? What are you doing?' said Charlotte's voice behind him. He turned to her quickly and stood up blushing. She was standing there with crossed arms and strict expression.

He gulped and stuttered. 'Well... I... Tessa...'

Charlotte raised an eyebrow which didn't help his situation.

'This,' he showed her the gift he prepared, 'this is for Tessa... I... she... had a nightmare and I... well...'

Charlotte could not fight back a smile. This was too sweet for her to handle.

'Jem, it is very sweet of you. Here, I'll give it to her,' Charlotte reached out for the gift. 'She's surely sleeping, she was quite tired after the training.'

Jem gave her the gift and a note he pulled out of the pocket of his trousers, thanked Charlotte and went to his room.

* * *

Next morning she woke up with brown stuffed bear on her nightstand with a note next to it. She picked it up and read:

 _Remember the toy which keeps an eye on you while you sleep? They started to make stuffed toys in Germany recently (the seller told me, he even had the German accent). Since I doubt that wooden toys are suitable for a young beautiful lady like you and I can't be in your bedroom every night, I've decided to buy this. I hope you'll find it to your liking._

 _\- J_

 _P.S. You can name it._

Tessa felt warmth spread through her whole body. She reread the note again and again and her cheeks turned a brighter pink when she focused on the ' _beautiful lady like you_ '. She couldn't even describe her feelings for Jem, because her made her feel something Will never managed. She didn't know exactly what it was. Maybe he made her feel special, maybe it was love, she didn't know, but it was amazing.

She decided to name the bear Jian***.

* * *

 _* Nǐ shì wánměi de - You are perfect._

 _** Wǎn'ān, qīn'ài de - Good night, darling._

 _Since I used Google Translator I had decided to use simple phrases, bucause I know how accurate Google Translator can be._

 _*** I'm not sure when (or if) Jem tells Tessa his Chinese name, but look... it's my story and I can do whatever I want... kind of._

 _I hoped you liked the story :)._


End file.
